Visitando el Santuario
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Era un pésimo mentiroso, pero Haru era lo suficientemente ingenua como para creerle.


Ciaossu ~~

Este fic se lo dedico a Kana12, pues me siento algo culpable por no incluirla en mi "lista de regalos" (?) u.u es que ella siempre me lee y yo no la puse, además leí que le gustaba la pareja. También va dedicado a gloriythaa99 que le gusta la pareja o.o aún no me acostumbro a esto T.T espero que haya quedado bien reflejado Yamamoto, no se enojen si lo hice mal. Va con mucho cariño.

* * *

El día estaba oscureciendo ante la inminente llegada de la noche, mientras la gente se conglomeraba, cada vez era más difícil hacerse un espacio entre la multitud. El viento frío también hizo su presencia esa noche, le gustaba hacerse notar.

¿Cómo es que había acabado aquí? Oh, cierto. Hoy debía subir al Santuario como todos los años, sin embargo esta actividad generalmente era realizada entre amigos.

Pensó en invitar a Tsuna, pero este se negó. Más tarde se enteró que Kyoko iría con él. Era comprensible, tal vez.

Gokudera también rechazó la invitación, debía ir con su "Décimo". Pobre Tsuna, le arruinaría la cita. Por un momento quiso seguir el ejemplo del italiano y colarse, pero luego de meditarlo un momento descubrió que no quería ser la culpable de arruinar la cita de su amiga, o al menos una de las culpables, ya que esta iba a ser irremediablemente interrumpida por alguien más.

Era triste no tener más amigas, por un momento se resignó a tener que ir sola, luego pensó en invitar a Lambo e I-pin, lo más probable era que ambos acudieran con la madre de Tsuna, asique no sería un mal grupo.

Entonces se le cruzó Yamamoto, él era muy popular por lo que fue extraño que no tuviera con quién asistir. Por supuesto, ella no sabía que él, al igual que Tsuna, había apartado este día para poder asistir con ella al Santuario.

Su plan iba mucho mejor encaminado que el del Décimo Vongola, pues nadie tenía interés en interrumpirlos aquella noche.

Haru se veía realmente hermosa usando un yukata rojo encendido, y su cabello recogido. Había algo en ese traje que la hacía ver increíblemente exótica, lo que contrastaba con su adorable sonrisa. El equilibrio perfecto.

Subieron juntos al Santuario, tuvieron que esperar bastante tiempo antes de que fuera su turno. Aunque la espera fue interesante, Haru descubrió que el chico más popular de Namichuu tenía muchos temas de conversación: Beisbol, sushi, técnicas con la espada y… más beisbol.

Sí, probablemente los temas no eran completamente de su agrado. Está bien, reconozcámoslo, a Haru le interesaban bien poco esos temas, pero había algo en su forma de hablar, quizás era su tono siempre alegre, su optimista sonrisa o su aura despreocupada lo que provocaban que ella lo escuchara, haciendo las interrupciones pertinentes.

Finalmente fue su turno. Yamamoto se acercó a la campana, pero se detuvo momentos antes y le cedió el paso a Haru paso a Haru para que fuera la primera. Se reverenciaron y aplaudieron las cantidades que la tradición indica para pedir su deseo para este año.

Haru pensó en Tsuna, y en lo feliz que Kyoko se veía cada vez que estaba con él. Lo sabía, había perdido contra su mejor amiga.

"_Haru desea… que algún día alguien la mire como Tsuna-san mira a Kyoko-chan, para que Haru pueda ser feliz a su lado"_

Takeshi Yamamoto por su parte, miró de reojo a la persona que tenía a su lado. Viendo como se inclinaba a hacer su petición. Deseó saber qué era lo que estaba pensando, conocer qué era lo que más anhelaba Haru, para así saber si algún día él podría otorgárselo y ver su sonrisa más radiante que nunca.

Ese pudo haber sido su deseo, saber cuál era el anhelo de Haru, pero incluso el idiota del beisbol sabía que eso sería una mala petición.

_"Deseo que Haru se fije en mí, y tener el valor para expresarle mis sentimientos"._

Ambos se dirigieron una amable sonrisa antes de bajar, la noche estaba cayendo sobre ellos, la tenue luz de las farolas se veía opacada por toda la iluminación que se había dispuesto para este día especial.

Haru buscó entre la multitud a Tsuna y Kyoko, pero no los pudo ver por ningún sitio.

—No te preocupes, deben estar bien—la tranquilizó Yamamoto.

—Gokudera-san arruinará su cita—se lamentó ella.

—Gracias a él no le faltaran temas de conversación—corrigió Yamamoto, sacándole una carcajada a Haru. Es verdad, casi podía ver el avergonzado rostro de Tsuna intentando buscar un buen tema.

—Haru espera que su deseo pueda cumplirse—pensó en voz alta.

—Sí, yo también—añadió el beisbolista, Haru lo miró confundida, y él se corrigió inmediatamente—. Me refería a mi deseo, en serio tengo muchas ganas de que se cumpla.

—¿Qué ha pedido, Yamamoto-san?—esta vez fue el turno de Haru arrepentirse por lo que acababa de decir—. Es decir, no tiene obligación de decirle a Haru, está bien. Haru no debió preguntarle eso.

El guardián de la lluvia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como ella comenzaba a sonrojarse.

Entonces cayó en cuenta que ahora era su turno de hablar y debía responder esa pregunta, por lo que fue su turno de avergonzarse.

—Yo… he pedido que ganemos este año, la competencia está cada vez más difícil—evadió el tema.

Era un pésimo mentiroso, pero Haru era lo suficientemente ingenua como para creerle.

—Ya veo…—dijo casi en su susurro. No podía esperar otra cosa de Yamamoto, en realidad él era demasiado transparente en todo.

—¿Y tú qué has pedido Haru?—preguntó él, sabiendo que esta era la oportunidad perfecta de responder la pregunta que se hizo antes de hacer la petición al Santuario.

—Haru… Haru pidió que hicieran nuevos dulces en la pastelería. Son tan deliciosos ~desu—mintió también.

Yamamoto también sonrió ante la petición de Haru, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes?


End file.
